Changing the Future
by SweetTale4u
Summary: A vignette of drabbles from 'A World of Challenges', each entry has a separate prompt, each entry 100 words. Story one of this series is complete.
1. It's What's in Your Heart

**Title: It's What's in your Heart**

 **July 6, 2015 Daily Drabble: Stars**

 **Summary: Sheldon does some soul searching**

 **Implied Pairing: Sheldon Cooper, Penny**

* * *

Stars shining brightly in the night sky were Sheldon's only companion. He wondered briefly if _she_ was looking up at the same night sky. Not long after Amy had left him, had he realized his flaw. It was never about Amy, it had always been about Penny. Penny was his constant factor. While he had tried, fought against logic and reason, he could not get _her_ out of his heart.

The heart…what a _baffling_ concept.

Now, far away from the apartment, the night sky above him, he realized that in the end it was all about what's in your heart.


	2. Finding Him

**Title: Finding Him**

 **July 7, 2015 Daily Drabble: Snow**

 **Summary: She needed him...**

 **Characters: Sheldon Cooper, Penny, Raj Koothrappali, Howard Wolowitz**

Flurries of snow landed gently on her lashes as Penny searched the map for the coordinates. It had been months since he'd left and it had taken nearly that long for her to find him. Raj and Howard had helped but going out to find him had been left to her. Spotting the cabin through the dense forest she paused.

' _What will I say?'_

It was madness.

Then again when it came to Sheldon she was without logic, beyond thought or reason. Her boots echoed on the steps, her hand trembled

 _Knock, knock, knock_ …"Sheldon?!"

 _Knock, knock, knock_ …"Sheldon?!"

 _Knock, knock, knock_ …"Sheldon?!"


	3. Homecoming

**Title: Homecoming**

 **Daily Drabble Prompt: Hello**

 **Summary: ...**

 **Characters: Penny, Sheldon Cooper**

* * *

Penny's lips were on his, her fingers dug gently into his unkempt hair, it was bliss. He hadn't shaved and the rough stubble rubbed deliciously against her snow kissed skin. His long arms came around her, awkwardly finding their way into an embrace.

She was home.

Kicking the door closed behind her she walked him into the small cabin, her hands working at removing his sweater. His long fingers in her short hair, he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers, struggling to find his breath. She cupped his cheek and smiled lovingly at him. His breath hitched,

" _Hello…"_


	4. He ached with wanting

**Title: He ached with wanting...**

 **07/09/2015 Daily Drabble Prompt: Flowers**

 **Characters: Sheldon Cooper, Penny**

* * *

Her hair smelled like flowers, her skin of lavender and rosemary. The sensations were too much for Sheldon and he struggled to keep his legs from collapsing.

"Sheldon," she sighed as she bought her lips to his neck. The feel of her mouth on his skin made his heart quicken and his hands tighten around the woman that had haunted his dreams for years.

"P-P-Penny," he tried speaking but her hand held his mouth and she pulled back to look at him…into him.

"I've missed you so much Sheldon," she said, her hand caressing his face.

"And I you Penny."


	5. A Brief Introspection

**Title: A Brief Introspection**

 **July 10, 2015: Daily Drabble Prompt: Distrust**

 **Summary: Sheldon wonders…**

 **Characters: Sheldon Cooper, Penny**

* * *

Sheldon had no reason to distrust this woman. He'd known her good and bad and still longed to know more. He watched as Penny walked around the modest cabin. Her delicate fingers caressing his books, her eyes widening at the intricate calculations on the whiteboard, her mouth pursing at the little food there was in the icebox.

"You're not eating enough," she stated as a fact, turning her eyes towards him. He fidgeted with the hem of his thin shirt and wondered what this woman ever saw in him.

"Come," she held out her hand and walked towards the bedroom.


	6. Reality

**Title: Reality**

 **Summary: Realization**

 **Characters: Sheldon Cooper, Penny**

 **07/11/2015 Daily Drabble Prompt: Daydream**

Sheldon watched her with bated breath as she undressed. Her sun-kissed skin looked soft as silk and his fingers flexed nervously at the thought of touching her. She smiled at him and he fell onto the chair behind him. This wasn't one of his fleeting fantasies, this was reality.

Penny walked to him and caressed his face. Chancing a look at her he saw her eyes brimming with tears.

"W-w-what's wrong," he asked.

"I've wanted this so badly, it feels like a daydream," she sighed. With that he wrapped her in his arms and carried her to his small bed.


	7. The Lesson

**Title: The Lesson**

 **July 12, 2015 Daily Drabble Prompt: Silliness**

 **Characters: Sheldon Cooper, Penny**

There was no room for awkwardness, any silliness or jest. The woman in the bed before him was a goddess and he felt his body react unlike never before. She beckoned him her arms reached out to caress him and hold him, her warm body welcomed him. He trembled with need and fear as he entered her.

"Oh Sheldon," she sighed. She wrapped her legs around him, her hands at his back and her soft lips on his neck.

"Teach me," he whispered. Penny spent the rest of her life teaching him how to love and how to be loved.


End file.
